


Missing

by HiddenDirector



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Starscream is an Autobot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDirector/pseuds/HiddenDirector
Summary: Skyfire goes missing for five months, leaving a worried Starscream behind.  But when he finds out what happened to him, no one will stop the Seeker from getting him back.





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OverlordRaax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordRaax/gifts).

> Once again, set after OverlordRaax's fanfic Possession. As usual, if you haven't read it, please do. If not, hopefully you'll still be able to enjoy. This was a request from her.

It had been five months since Skyfire disappeared.

Five long, horrible months that crawled by like millennia to Starscream.

The days were bad enough during that time. Filled with empty promises and reassurances from his fellow Autobots, words that meant absolutely nothing. Words wouldn’t bring his sparkmate back. He searched everywhere, scoured the stupid planet they were stuck on. He had to be there _somewhere_. A mech as giant as the shuttle didn’t just vanish off the face of the planet. But even with help from the Science Team and the Aerialbots, there was nothing. Not a sign or trace of the mech he loved.

The worst part was the nights, though. When he actually gave into his systems’ needs to shut down and recharge, left to the memory files to replay whether he liked them or not. Because the other Starscream’s memory files still invaded his own. He could usually ignore them well enough, was getting better at it every day. But with Skyfire being missing, his dreams were filled with the feeling of panic and helplessness of a Starscream who had lost his Skyfire for millions of years. The waning and fading hope eating away at his spark until it made him angry and bitter.

No, Starscream wouldn’t let himself become _that_ version of himself. He refused. He _would_ find his sparkmate.

And then the call came. They had considered that the Decepticons were responsible for the disappearance of their shuttle scientist. Megatron hadn’t made any demands, though. In fact, the Decepticons had been quiet for the entirety of his absence, which only made it more suspicious. Without knowing where the Decepticons were based, though, there was no way to survey it for signs of Skyfire’s capture.

Finally, five months after he had disappeared, Megatron contacted them.

“I’ll return your useless scientist in exchange for one that will cooperate. I’m waiting.”

Sending them the coordinates without securing a deal was a terrible idea. Starscream had vague memories from the other him of Megatron always being too cocky. That would be his undoing.

Not a single Autobot could stop him as soon as Starscream took off towards those coordinates. Oh, Megatron would get a scientist, alright. But cooperation wasn’t what he’d receive from him. Rushing into what was very obviously going to be a Decepticon escort waiting with their leader probably wasn’t the smartest move. Starscream didn’t care, though. All he could see was red.

Five months the Seeker searched for his sparkmate. Five months he was tormented with the feeling of helplessness, of overwhelming loss. And it was all Megatron’s fault. He would pay. He would succeed where the ghost who had possessed him all those millions of years ago had failed if he had to.

“MEGATRON!”

The Decepticons certainly were surprised by the shriek of Starscream’s voice as his jet altmode sped towards them at full-speed. They likely hadn’t been expecting one lone Autobot to rush headlong into danger.

“Don’t just stand there, you fools, get him!” Megatron’s vocals finally bellowed.

Starscream didn’t hesitate. For the first time since the other Starscream invaded him, he allowed his memories freely into himself. The other one knew all of these Decepticons. He knew their strategies, their weaknesses. He knew how to exploit them.

The white and red Seeker transformed into his robot mode as Thundercracker and Skywarp, the two in his other life that had been his Trine, flew towards him. Skywarp was sloppy, and Thundercracker was arrogant. Without him, both doubly so, as they didn’t have a proper flight leader to give them direction. He landed on Skywarp’s wing opposite where Thundercracker was.

“What’re you doin’?!” Skywarp demanded in surprise, turning to try and throw him off. “This ain’t a free ride, pal!”

Starscream didn’t reply, instead hanging onto the wing and off-balancing Skywarp, pulling it the other way and forcing Skywarp’s flightpath to completely change.

“Hey, stop that! What-?” Skyfire’s yelp was cut off as he slammed into Thundercracker, who’d been flying too close in hopes for a shot.

“Whoa, Warp, you idiot! Watch where you’re flying!” Thundercracker complained as they spiraled out of the sky.

Starscream leaped off of them and transformed back into his jet-mode, flying towards his target once again. He ignored the sound of them crashing as his sights were entirely on Megatron. He couldn’t see Skyfire. This wasn’t a bluff, was it? No, Skyfire had to be here.

Megatron made a frustrated and disgusted sound, raising his fusion cannon. “Never send a Seeker to do a leader’s job,” he growled as he took aim.

Starscream waited until the tip of Megatron’s cannon lit up, rolling out of the way of the blast. He continued to fly at the Decepticon commander, dodging cannon blasts. “Megatron!” he screamed once again as he transformed into his robot mode and raised a fist. “Give me back Skyfire right now!”

“How about we make a trade!” Megatron didn’t even flinch, simply raising his own hand as Starscream came within his physical range. Starscream’s fist didn’t even come close before he was simply slapped out the sky as if he were nothing but a pest. It was a painful and compelling reminder of why Megatron was the commander of the Decepticon forces.

Starscream felt himself bounce off of the ground, doing his best to catch himself before he could roll across it and bend his wings. Panic was welling up unwillingly in the back of his processor as the memories he’d allowed in started to overwhelm him with images of Megatron’s abuse to his other-self. Memories of pain he’d never actually felt. But he felt that one. It was very real.

“Now, let’s try this again,” Megatron demanded, walking towards him. His pedes clanked against the dirt and stone menacingly, causing Starscream to flinch. The Seeker fought the impulse to grovel, pushing the memories from the other him back into the corner he’d been keeping them before. They wouldn’t help him now. They’d only be a hindrance against Megatron. The huge, silver mech reached down, grasping Starscream by one of his wings and pulling him up. “I demanded a trade, and you want that useless shuttle freed. _You_ are a scientist of some renown, and you seem like you’ll cooperate more than he did. Trade your own freedom for his.”

It wasn’t a request. It was a command. Starscream hissed at the feeling of servos digging into his wing, considering it. Skyfire would be safe, but Starscream would be parted from him again. What kind of trade was that? Besides, “I will _never_ be commanded by you again…” He hissed the words disdainfully.

“You say odd things for an Autobot,” Megatron replied in amusement. He squeezed the wing harder, causing another hiss of pain. “Let me rephrase that for you, though. Either give into me, or I will kill the shuttle and keep you anyway.”

Starscream’s optics widened at the threat then narrowed. That was the biggest mistake Megatron could have made. The Seeker in his servos lashed out with a pede, kicking the unsuspecting Decepticon leader in the knee. Megatron cursed loudly, dropping Starscream to the ground. Starscream managed to land in a crouch. He wished he had the null blaster of his other universe counterpart. He wanted to put a laser straight through Megatron’s smug face. But as he was, Starscream was becoming swiftly aware of _why_ the other him had never managed to overthrow Megatron. The huge tyrant glared down at him, and Starscream felt his spark nearly stop.

The next thing the Seeker knew, he was face-down on the ground with Megatron’s foot digging into his backstrut. “Last chance,” Megatron growled at him.

Starscream fought a plethora of emotions stemming from both his want to bring his sparkmate home and to maintain his own freedom, mixing with his fear of Megatron. He pushed the last part back again. That wasn’t important right now. He made a strained, frustrated, angry sound. “Frag… you…” he managed with his face half-pressed against the ground.

“Very well-”

Whatever Megatron was going to finish saying was lost as the sound of motors roaring filled the air. Starscream managed a grin as Optimus Prime transformed and all but tackled Megatron off of him. It was hard to remember in the heat of his conflicting emotions that he didn’t have to fight alone sometimes. But there they were, barreling over Decepticons left and right.

As chaos erupted around him, Starscream pushed himself to his feet and looked around. Megatron wasn’t a fool. Even if he didn’t intend to hand Skyfire back over, he would have still brought him. Kept him somewhere where he couldn’t escape.

There. There was an opening to some sort of cave in one of the nearby formations. The Seeker jetted over as quickly as possible, not making the mistake of going alone this time. He whistled to Brawn, who looked up from where he had been kicking Ramjet hard enough for the Conehead to hit the side of a cliff. Starscream pointed to the cave, and Brawn nodded, following on foot. He was faster than he looked, making good time.

They didn’t waste time with sneaking. It wasn’t as if whoever was inside could have missed the sounds of battle anyway, so they’d be ready for an attack. Sure enough, as soon as Starscream was inside, he dodged quickly as a laser blast came for him. Soundwave was on guard, but beyond him was what got Starscream’s attention. Skyfire was bound on the ground, armor dented and dirty. Rumble, Frenzy, and Ravage were his guards. They looked absurdly small compared to him, which may have been funny of Starscream wasn’t suddenly overtaken with seething rage.

“Hey, Soundwave!” Brawn’s voice snapped Starscream out of it, looking down as the pint-sized powerhouse barreled through Soundwave’s laserfire and shoulder-checked the Decepticon. Soundwave was sent bouncing backward off the ground, as few could handle the full strength of Brawn.

Starscream ignored it and charged forward himself. As Ravage made an angry growl and pounced, the red and white Seeker dodged out of the way. He put up his arms and took a page from Brawn’s book, slamming into Frenzy. The much smaller Cassetticon made a loud, painful yelp as he was knocked away, leaving Starscream to skid to a halt and face Rumble.

“So, you think you got what it takes to rumble with Rumble?” the twin boasted.

Starscream glared at him but then smirked. “I don’t have to,” he replied.

“Wha-?”

That was all Rumble managed to get out before Soundwave’s flying form crashed into him. Another point to Brawn.

When Soundwave finally regained his bearings, pushing himself to his feet, he pointed to the exit. “Rumble. Frenzy. Ravage. Initiate: Retreat.” The Cassetticons didn’t need to be told twice, running out behind their leader. Brawn made a show of chasing after them, but Starscream knew he wouldn’t trail too far. He just wanted to see them squirm.

Starscream had more important things to worry about, though. He hurried over to Skyfire, kneeling down next to him. “Skyfire! Are you alright? Come on, answering me!” he shouted, shaking the much larger flier. He was trying not to panic. He wasn’t offline, he knew that. But who knew what kind of permanent damage the Decepticons could have done to his sparkmate? The thought caused his tanks to twist.

After a few moments, Skyfire’s optics restarted, lighting up a dim blue. “…Starscream…?” he managed, looking up at the Seeker.

Starscream made a relieved sound, all but collapsing on top of the shuttle. “What did they do to you? I’ll make them pay. I’ll fill them with more craters than the moon. I’ll-”

“Starscream, please…” Skyfire’s voice sounded exhausted. He struggled to sit up. Starfire helped him, but he couldn’t get the binds off. Instead, he pushed himself against Skyfire’s massive form.

“You were gone for so long, I thought I lost you…” the Seeker muttered, trying to connect as best he could. He didn’t want a single part of himself not touching his sparkmate right now. Not a single doubt that he was right here.

“I understand, I’m sorry…” Skyfire muttered, placing his chin on top of Starscream’s. His body strained under his injuries doing that one simple task.

“Don’t apologize, you idiot,” Starscream huffed, though his voice was soft. He reluctantly pushed himself away. “I’ll go see if Brawn is still nearby. Someone needs to get these restraints off of you.” He moved towards the exit of the cave.

“Wait!” Skyfire shouted, suddenly sounding panicked. “Please don’t- just comm someone, please! Don’t… don’t leave me alone like this…”

Starscream paused, looking back at him in shock. He’d never heard Skyfire sound so desperately afraid before. He looked at him, beaten and tied up, and he felt his spark break all over again. The Seeker hurried back over to him, kneeling in front of him and pressing against his chassis again. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere,” he promised. He reached up and pet Skyfire’s helm. “I’ll comm them right now. You don’t have to worry.”

Skyfire visibly relaxed, slumping over. The weight was heavy, but Starscream would bare it. He wouldn’t allow Skyfire to do so on his own.

\----

It had taken hours for Ratchet to repair all of the damage done to Skyfire by the Decepticons. Starscream never once released his hand, and Skyfire was grateful for it. He needed the contact. He needed it to feel safe.

Asking the shuttle what they did to him was the worst part. He didn’t want to talk about it. How could he? It wasn’t a difficult scenario to understand. He refused to give them what they wanted, to cooperate with their ridiculous plans for energy gathering. He wouldn’t give into their demands, no matter what. So they tried to make him.

Skyfire wasn’t a fighter on the best of days. He didn’t like hurting people. But being tied down? Unable to even defend himself against the assault of Decepticon weapons? The slow, torturous pressure upon his chassis of his frame being crushed in? It went on for months. After a while, he thought they didn’t even care if he cooperated anymore. He became something for them to take out their daily frustrations on. Just fueled enough to stay online. Careful not to damage him in a way that may risk his function. He thought… for a while, he thought they’d never let him go. He’d almost given up hope, but all he kept picturing was Starscream, his beautiful Starscream, waiting for him. And it helped him hold on.

Waking up in that cave to the sight of his wonderful sparkmate was the most fantastic feeling ever. At first, he thought he was hallucinating – it wouldn’t have been the first time. But it was real. _He_ was real.

And true to his word, Starscream refused to leave him. Even now, two weeks after it happened, Starscream hadn’t been away for even a moment. It was likely for the best, as Skyfire refused to leave their room for the most part. Ratchet had to bring them their fuel, Starscream muttering apologies that they’d have to miss another meeting. Skyfire wouldn’t even let Perceptor, ever kind and gentle and understanding, see him.

How could he? How could Skyfire explain that he was jumping at shadows? That he couldn’t recharge a full night, because his memory files refused to replay anything but his time in their clutches? That when he woke, he was afraid to activate his optics because he was afraid to find himself back in a cramped, cold cell?

But every time, he finally did, and there was Starscream. His anchor. His reality.

“I’m so sorry…”

Starscream lifted his helm as they lay on their berth, the Seeker resting on top of his much larger shuttle. It was a familiar way to sleep. It made Skyfire feel relaxed. “What are you apologizing for?” he asked. 

“That I’m keeping you here. That I can’t stop thinking about it. I’m sorry that I’ve turned into a burden,” Skyfire rambled, running a hand across Starscream’s helm and down his backstrut. “There’s so much you could be doing right now, but I’m holding you here, and…”

“Shush, enough of that,” Starscream cut him off softly. He’d been so unusually gentle ever since Skyfire returned. It was nice, if very different. It was what he needed. “You’re never a burden. If I didn’t want to be here, I wouldn’t, and you know that.” He reached up and stroked Skyfire’s face, servos ghosting and careful. “You went through something horrible. Something I can’t even imagine.” Skyfire knew that wasn’t entirely true. The memories of the other Starscream’s abuse at Megatron’s hands were still at the back of his processor. “Your body isn’t the only thing that needs to heal. However long you need me to be here, I will be. Whatever they could need me for, it’s not as important as this.”

Skyfire stared at him a moment, then wrapped his arms around his sparkmate and pulled him in for a tight, intimate embrace. “I love you so much…” he whispered. He had said it so much since he returned. He couldn’t help it. For a while, he thought he’d never be able to say it again. “I love you… what did I do to deserve you?”

Starscream chuckled, snuggling into him. He continued to pet Skyfire’s face. “I love you too, Skyfire. Just remember, you’re safe here. You’re safe with me. I will _never_ let anyone hurt you again.”

Skyfire simply nodded. He knew it was true. He settled back down and turned off the light. And for the first time in five and a half months, he recharged soundly, knowing he was safe.


End file.
